


Too seduce her frozen heart

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cheating, Doggy Style, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Victor decides Melony needs a new man, like him.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Melon | Melony
Kudos: 3





	Too seduce her frozen heart

Melony had just been invited too another league championship battle but she didn’t feel up to it, sighing she barely remembered the fight as Victor emerged victorious in yet another league battle, later Victor saw Melony mope in the locker room, curious on what was wrong he approached her “Ms Melony? You okay?”  
Melony looked at Victor with tears in her eyes “N-no”  
Victor sat next too the huge woman her heaving tits bouncing as she spoke “My son hates me, my husband has no sexual libido, No one would want me anyway” she laughed “After all I’m an fat old ugly woman”  
Victor just glomped her “Your not old, nor are you ugly”  
Melony flushed “nothing about my fat?”  
“I love your big bouncy beautiful body Melony” Victor blushed “I always loved it, I think your sexy, please meet with me tonight in Spikemuth, I know a discreet hotel there” the boy smirked “I want too fuck you” Melony just went bright red as Victor left, no doubt for the hotel, later he texted her the details, she felt horny, but unsure if she should go, finally she decided too go.

Latter at the Darkrai Hotel in Spikemuth, Melony knocked on the door and Victor opened it, as she walked in she saw he was butt naked, his eight inch thick cock swaying between his legs, Gulping as she began too strip, soon Melony was down too her bra and knickers, Victor smirking as the older woman stripped “This is embarrassing” she covered her 38 JJ tits with her hands “There are better looking girls in Galar” she mumbled still unsure on fucking the boy, she wanted too but she knew this was wrong “With less chubby bodies” she mumbled  
”I think you utter perfection Melony” smirked Victor as he sucked her tits.  
“But I am a married woman” she sighed as he sucked her tits.  
“In this room, you are not Melony the married woman, your Melony my Milf” Victor playfully spanked her bum massaging his cock “You want this don’t you?”  
“Y-yes”

Smothering Victors face with her ass, Melony gasped as the boy licked her hairy pussy and fingered her anus, she had never been touched there before, bouncing on his face she got him too keep going, the pleasure was making the woman horny, soon she didn’t care she was cheating on her husband, she had a new younger man too use, and use she will, bending over she started too lick his cock, her tongue licking the tip off his cock, making the champion gasp in pleasure as he kept going on her pussy, both lost in pleasure in a sixty nine, soon she was massaging his cock with her melons, making Victor gasp as she kept going till Victor cummed all over them, smothering her boobs in his white cum, she licked her breasts clean and smirked at Victor “C’mon lets fuck”

Victor laid on the bed as Melony hovered above him, her hands working on making his cock hard, Victor smirking as Melony lowered herself slowly and surely onto Victors hard cock, her hairy pussy seemed too be consuming his cock soon every inch of his cock was inside her, both gasping as Melony worked herself up and down in a steady pattern, soon she was howling in pleasure as she bounced up and down on Victor bringing the young champion too an explosive orgasm, the older woman smiling as Victor smirked back at her, Melony bent down and proceeded too french kiss Victor, her tongue duelling with his, leaving her lipstick smeared all over his face as she did so “take me in my shitter Victor, fuck my big sexy ass” 

Soon Victor had Melony spreading her ass in the air, the young champion smirking as he shoved his cock in her anus, gasping at the tight feel off the womans shitter, as she braced herself on the headboard her boobs bounced with Victor’s fucking making the gym leader gasp in pure bliss as Victor was soom approaching an orgasm, he sprayed her ass with a mix off his cum and her shit, grinning Melony quickly cleaned Victors cock, she pulled him into a kiss smirking “Fuck me more, make this milf feel special”

Soon Victor was massaging his cock, he was more than eager for another go in her pussy, Melony massaged her mounds, licking her nipples as she beckoned the boy over, she spread her pussy waiting for the boy too fuck her, soon Victor was inside her pussy pounding the womans pussy, making Melony moan in pleasure, she hadn’t felt like this for a long, long time, she loved being the centre off attention, spying Victor bouncing above her, she smirked as she pulled her breasts back and smothered Victor with her body massaging his body with her massive mounds, Melony felt the boy cum inside her pussy, getting off him, the boy looked satisfied, picking him up Melony kissed him, trying too pass on all her love and pleasure this horny boy had delivered too her, she had not felt this loved in ages, glomping him between her breasts, she massaged his body and threw off her wedding ring she whispered into Victor’s ear “Want too get married?” Victor nodded.

Six months later in Kanto’s Cerullean City the two walked down the Aisle, Melony was in a beautiful white figure hugging dress, while Victor was in a fetching black tuxedo, approaching the alter, after they exchanged vows the vicar announced “You may now kiss the bride”  
Victor kissed Melony sealing the matrimony, neither caring about the scandal back in Galar both being disowned by their families, the two had plans too move too Sinnoh, no one will recognise them, Melony patting her stomach as she did so, her new family was perfect.

END

Not seen any work were Victor seduces Melony, usually its Melony doing all the seductive work.


End file.
